


And Then I Decided, Who Cares?

by Meowlovesyou



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birthmarks, Bisexual Female Character, Bitterness, Enemies to Friends, Gen, Heartbreak, How Do I Tag, My First AO3 Post, Original Character(s), Unrequited Love, please don't judge too harshly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 12:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20706044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowlovesyou/pseuds/Meowlovesyou
Summary: "We started out as enemies. You hated my guts, but I never hated you. Even now, as you break my heart into millions of pieces, I still don't hate you. I'm pretty sure I love you, actually, but I know you don't feel the same, so, I guess I can move on. Well, try, at least. It hasn't worked before."





	And Then I Decided, Who Cares?

**Author's Note:**

> First story :P I hope you enjoy my story!

**March**

You know, I never knew that you existed before that. I was simply with Jane, the girl that you hate, when Jane pointed at you and said "You see him? Yeah, he's an asshole. Don't try to make friends with him" and just continued to talk about you. Is it bad that I didn't believe her at all? I took one look at you and thought "He looks nice. Why doesn't she like him?". At that point, I made it my priority to make you my friend, no matter what. That's when the dolphin birthmark first appeared, I guess.

Jane, Steve, Taylor, and you had always had some sort of hatred towards each other, and I had noticed. Is that why, when I tried to talk to you for the second time, you had screamed at me? You called me so many names, and I tried not to look hurt, but trust me, I was really hurt. I mean, what did I ever do to you? I only tried to be your friend. I had walked back to Jane saying that she told me so, with you glaring at me with hatred in your eyes. I never did learn why you did that. You simply did. I wonder if I liked you during that time, too, or if I just simply saw you as cute and nice? Who knows, does it matter now?

**April**

I had left you alone, as you wished, but I still wanted to talk to you. What I didn't notice was the dolphin birthmark increasingly growing on my leg the more I was around you. You scared me, intimidated me, and I never wanted to talk to you again. Your energy vibe was so low, and depressing, that I had to start wearing my necklace so then I didn't feel like my soul was being drained out of me. It felt horrible, and weird, but I was still attracted to you for some reason. You made me want to kill myself, but you also made me want to live, just to see where we would go. As I sat there, suicide note on my right, knife in my hand, I decided I couldn't do it. It angered me, because something was stopping me. I used to think it was Ryan, but now, I think it was you.

Within the next few months, I forgot about you, but the birthmark still grew.

**June**

This was when I really started to notice things. I noticed how your eyes changed color. Like ocean eyes. I noticed the birthmark on my leg, and how it got darker on the days that I saw you. I noticed how your hair was really pretty, and how you like to stick with your friends. You were equivalent to a bunny, and still are, if I wanted to be honest with you. You're cautious, but towards the wrong people. 

This was the month I decided to make myself known again. I walked up to you, and I teased you. It took you a bit to register, but you eventually realized. You tried to make me feel uncomfortable, but for some reason, I didn't. Instead, I felt playful. So, while you were glaring at me, I waved at you with a smile. This was when I started to like you. You looked at the floor, and half-waved at me. This was when I realized just how cute you actually were. You weren't some evil kid who wanted to destroy the world, you were a troubled kid hanging out with the wrong group. I guess you could say I did, and currently are doing, the same thing you did.

**July**

This was when I had found your social media. Of course, I didn't follow you right away, since I didn't want to be blocked or rejected. But I watched and saw everything. I learned when your birthday was, and that you like to skateboard. Is it bad that I admired you a bit more each time I watched your videos? I watched every one of them. Even the two hour ones. You're very funny, and I think you have talent as someone who can do comedy. Heh. I was awestruck by this point. I loved the birthmark on my leg, and cherished it, despite the fact I didn't know that _you _gave me it.

I had been introduced to the concept of twin-flames, and I was wondering if you were my twin flame. But then, I met Tyler. Tyler and I had dated for this whole month, and had argued multiple times. Even while I dated Tyler, you never left my mind. Even now, you don't leave my mind. I still think about you, but...

**August**

I saw you again, on the first day of school. You looked happier, more energized, and my heart felt like it could melt. This was when I decided that I couldn't continue dating Tyler, and broke things off with him. He threw a hissy-fit, and I decided that I had made the right choice. I was able to focus on my feelings for only you, and decided that you were all that I wanted, and that I would try my best with you. More than I had ever tried before. I just wished that I could become your friend, or had become your friend before-hand. I stared at you from afar, and you did the same. Whenever we made eye contact, you would look at the floor. It was adorable. You were adorable. More adorable than anyone I've ever met. Why couldn't you like me back, is my question. You rejected my friendship, and then judged me for being friends with Jane? Please. You are the reason why things are the way that they are, now, I guess. Well, it's actually my fault. You're not to blame. 

Ghaith told me that he liked me, but I told him that I couldn't like him back. I liked you. You were what I wanted. What I needed. I didn't want to let you go. I still don't. I want to be able to see your smile and think about how pretty it is. I want to look at you in the eyes and see how they look like the ocean. The ocean birthmarks I have on my body. The ocean wasn't something I ever thought I would be connected to. But now, I know, because of you, that I probably am. Thank you, for teaching me, even if you ever directly told me. I guess you taught me many things. Like the fact I need to learn how to deal with my problems, and that I should think twice. So, thank you, I guess.

**September**

So many things had happened in this month. My birth month. Millie and Jamie were talking to you, because they knew that I liked you. They didn't care about you before, and they don't care about you now. Jane had started to talk to you and your friends because of me, and because of that, Steve and Jane had gotten into a fight, and I landed right in the center of things. I remember how you told me that people thought you liked me, and how you actually didn't. I remember how my birthmark had burned after, for days. I remember how we shared a look of knowing-ness, and how you started talking more to us. You made me feel very bittersweet, if I want to tell the truth. I was happy to be your friend, but I wanted more. Oh well. I have my own mess to sort out before anything could've happened. I'm still a mess. Not good enough for you. You deserve better. Plus, I had started talking to Brittany, and realized just how pretty she really was...

  
I had caused so much drama with you, and I tried so hard to just be your friend. I want to be set free from the curse you put on me. I want to not like you, and simply move on. But whenever I do, all I need to do is see you smile, and realize that it's too late. If I want to move on, you'll have to leave. And I don't want you to leave. Millie wants me to tell you that I like you but, I want to take things slow. You're like a bunny, constantly afraid of everything. Very wary. I can tell that behind that bitterness and childishness, you suffered, like I did. We're very similar. Almost mirror images, if I wanted to be honest. Like yin-yang. People ship you with me because we look like a cute couple. The tall, nice girl, and the short, mean guy. The girl who's always smiling, and the guy that glares at everyone. The girl that's gullible, and the guy who distrusts. That's how people see us, apparently. It's funny, because the roles could be reversed, and it could still be true. We have very similar hand-writings, and thinking styles. We say the same things, and are both loyal. The only person who doesn't want us together is you. Maybe the reason why people ship me with you because they know that deep down inside, you probably did like me. It doesn't matter now, does it, though? You said so yourself, you didn't like me. You don't like me. So, I'll never tell you how I feel. No matter who says what, I won't tell you. Our friendship would shatter into millions if I told you. Like a bunny to a wolf, you would run away if you saw my true nature. Well, from your eyes. I know I'll never hurt you, but you don't know that. I remember how you used to fear me. I would've never hurt you, and I would never hurt you now, not on purpose. But now, I fear that I had ruined my chances. So, I will never tell you that I like you. I want to keep you as my friend, and get you to trust me, first. Even if it hurts.

Unfortunately, I was never a masochist, so like the tarot cards and angels had told me, I moved on. Now, I have a crush on someone else. Brittany, of course. Why wouldn't I? I moved on.

But, I never did forget you.

Even now,

_**I still** **have a crush on**_ **_ you._ **

** _No matter what._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you guys enjoyed it! Tell me suggestions and how to make my stories better, please.


End file.
